What Is That?
by megp10
Summary: What will happen when two boys meet in an unsuspecting place at an unsuspecting time? After the war during Harry's last year. ONESHOT! COMPLETE!


A raven haired boy and striking blond both crept down the same corridor unbeknownst to the other. Draco quietly traced his hand along the wall to help him navigate where he was in the darkness. Harry, however, was strolling merrily through the middle, head held high, invisibility cloak pulled tight against his skin. Both boys had decided on a long soak in the prefect's bathroom tonight. They didn't want the hassle of a million other people watching them bathe.

Draco slipped through the large doorway of the bathroom first and scurried towards the changing rooms off to the right where he undressed. While Draco changed Harry sauntered in and began to undress on the floor by the large tub full of popping pink bubbles. He quickly moved his clothes onto a chair in the corner and cast a bubblehead charm. He loved swimming under the water for a while, then relaxing even longer after that. With the charm in place he slowly waded into the bath as Draco came back into the room. Wearing nothing but an elastic to keep his hair up and dry Draco trudged into the water.

At first Harry didn't notice the disturbance in the water as he was swimming around the bottom of the bath ten feet deep. It was strange, he thought, how deep this bath was. What was the purpose of such an extraordinary depth. Shook from his musings by a movement caught by the corner of his eye Harry floated closer to it. What was that? As he moved through the water he realized he would have to get pretty close to see whatever it was as he had left his glasses with his clothes. He reached out and grabbed the long, pale object before him.

The shriek could of been heard all the way to Hogsmeade causing Harry to surface, his bubble popping, grip still tight around the unknown thing. There stood Draco, mouth agape at the turn of events blushing wildly causing his whole exposed body to turn a bright pink matching the suds surrounding them.

"Draco?"

"Let go! You're squeezing me too tight!"

Harry chuckled softly, releasing Draco and sank back down into the water sitting on the large ledge Draco had been perched on. Draco dropped into the water, embarrassment continuing its trip across his features.

"Draco, what are you doing in here?"

"What are you doing here, Harry?"

"I asked first" Harry exhaled rolling his eyes, standing up again and placing his hands on his now exposed hips.

"Fine!" Draco barked back crossing his arms across his chest and standing as well, "If you must know I'm having a bath! Then you came and grabbed me out of nowhere! What do you think you were doing Harry!"

Harry explained calmly to Draco how he couldn't see past his nose and noticed something else splashing around in the water. When he went to investigate he had grabbed Draco, then realized what he was touching.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, you know" Harry winked at Draco causing his mouth to drop open.

Meanwhile, Harry had been gradually making his way closer to the smoky eyed beauty. Ever since he had defeated Voldemort last year, with the help of everyone including Draco, they had come to an unspoken truce. Harry had also noticed quite quickly that he didn't like girls and Draco Malfoy was the definition of hot with legs. His hair now tied back from his face trailed down his back in wavy lines. His grey eyes stared deep into his with a questioning look gracing his features. With his long, inner monologue of all things Draco over Harry had managed to end standing directly in front of the blond.

"Draco I'm sorry I touched you without permission. I'm not sorry I got to touch you though. I know we weren't always friends but I've realized I don't care because-" with a huge sigh he continued all in one breath "IlikeyousomuchandallIwanttodowheneverIseeyouhistoholdyourhandandgiveyoupresentsandkissesonthecheekandgiveyoueverythingbecauseyoudeserveitandmaybenowyoucansaysomething?"

Draco startled at Harry's revelation tried to speak. Nothing was coming out. Instead he reached over and grabbed Harry's hand pulling the other boy close he wrapped him in a warm embrace with their lips pressed gently but passionately together in a kiss.

The boys slowly sunk back beneath the water. Draco split the kiss to give a comment about fairness before grabbing Harry's member and beginning to stroke up and down. In encouragement Harry moaned and returned the favour to Draco. Both boys gasped and writhed still stuck in their embrace, kissing and pumping their arms quickly gaining speed in synchronization with the other. As they came together they relaxed against the edge of the bath, holding each other and promising to never let go.

 _A/N-Just a quick one shot I thought of. Not edited because I wanted to get it out right away. If you see any errors please review and let me know. I also have another chaptered fic if you want to check it out! Thanks! Please review it makes everything more fun!_


End file.
